


Routine

by alittlebitfilthy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis, Human Kara, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy
Summary: "Let's go upstairs."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 300





	Routine

"Let's go upstairs." Kara said it matter of factly, because this was their routine. 

Lena would show up and they would spend a few hours bullshitting, listening to music, just laughing. Then suddenly the mood would change, a sort of erotic air would fill the room and their next move would come as an unspoken agreement. 

Tonight was no different, Lena had shown up just after Kara had gotten home from work. She greeted Kara’s dog at the door and entered the blonde’s new apartment, welcoming the familiarity that it had become. Walking into the living room, she took in the neatness and how it contrasted with the disaster Kara was when they first met. The black leather sectional sat invitingly in the center of the room and Kara was perched at one corner, with a glass of wine in one hand, and the other arm draped over the back of the couch. 

"Hey, Lee." The blonde said, smiling at her. 

"Hey yourself." Lena replied, meeting Kara’s smile with one of her own. 

Kara motioned for the brunette to sit next to her, so she did. Her jean clad thighs sank comfortably into the cushions and she leaned back, allowing herself to relax. After all, while she was here, nothing was expected of her. Kara scoot closer to her, like Lena knew she would. Over time, the blonde’s hand found its way absently to the safe zone just below Lena’s upper thigh, skimming her fingers over the flesh that was visible from the rip in her jeans. She liked the comfort Kara’s casual touch brought, and how it wasn't demanding. 

They hung out. Laughing, comparing anecdotes from the week... 

Lena checked the clock, it was in the very early hours of the morning. Lena worked “tomorrow” but she never rushed it. 

Kara turned the TV off and laid her hand on Lena’s thigh, squeezing it gently. "Let's go upstairs."

Lena nodded. 

As soon as she stood, following Kara’s frame as it disappeared up the steps; Lena felt the heat build in her thighs. Kara had conditioned her to get wet with that phrase. 

She stopped in the bathroom to collect herself, even after as long as they had been doing this, Kara still made her knees weak every time. 

When Lena entered the room, Kara asked her to hit the light, leaving a small corner lamp to cast a soft glow about her seafoam room. 

The plush carpet felt soft under her toes. 

She finally glanced in the blonde’s direction and saw Kara casually laid across the inviting looking bed with its fluffy down comforter and micro plush pillows. 

"Hey." Kara offered gently. She opened her arms to beckon Lena over to her.

Lena swallowed and took the three small steps to the bed. Never breaking eye contact, she crawled up the bed to Kara’s open arms. Kara smiled at her, her perfect lips framing pearly white teeth. Lena loved to bite those lips. She smiled back as Kara pulled her down to meet them. Their lips crashed together softly and tingles spread down Lena’s limbs. 

Kara put her hand in Lena’s raven hair and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. The brunette giggled and ran her hands over Kara’s face. Kara worked her hands down and removed Lena’s shirt, followed quickly by her bra. The cool air of the over air conditioned room met her pink nipples and puckered them. 

Kara rolled with Lena, so she was under her. Pulling her own shirt off, the blonde met her mouth again and began to feverishly work on her jeans. Lena felt the bulge in Kara’s pants as she pressed against her. A moan escaped her lips. 

Kara slipped her jeans down her creamy pale legs and smiled in appreciation at the black thong. Then she undressed herself down to her boxers and settled between Lena’s thighs. 

Lena’s breathing hitched as she watched Kara come forward and kiss her lips. Kara followed each kiss with a rough bite that made the brunette squirm. She knew just how to work Lena up. 

Spreading her thighs far apart, Kara held them down with her shoulders and began to delve into Lena’s pussy. Her tongue was everywhere at once, tasting her, eliciting squeals and moans. Lena dug her nails into the blonde’s shoulder and her other hand went to the blanket beside her, gripping it. Kara’s tongue slowed and she licked up and down over the engorged clit. 

Lena’s thighs shook.

Kara sucked the swollen nub into her mouth and drove her tongue into the wet pussy, tasting Lena where it was the strongest. 

"Holy fuck." Lena gasped. She started to buck her hips upwards and whimper as Kara teased her. 

Kara’s fingers found their way inside of her and Lena cried out. She danced like Kara’s puppet and moaned, whimpered, whined and squealed as the blonde commanded. 

"Do you want to cum?" Kara asked sweetly from between her thighs.

Lena just whimpered.

"I don't know what that means." Kara sank back down and licked fervently over her pussy, slurping and moaning as she tasted her. "Do. You. Want. To. Cum?" She asked punctuating each word with a thrust of her fingers.

"Y-yessss!" Lena moaned.

"What?" Kara asked, enjoying her torture.

"Yes, please, make me cum!" Lena cried out.

"Well if you insist..." Kara smiled. 

She laid her tongue flat over Lena’s clit and licked it up and down and side to side, then in circles. Before too long, Lena lost track of the shapes or rhythm but she knew there were lights exploding behind her eyes and a moan was bubbling up from her throat as she arched her back and every muscle tensed inside her. Her legs quivered and all at once she was over the hill cumming in Kara’s mouth, on her tongue and lips. Kara licked and slurped while she moaned and squirmed in ecstasy. 

Lena relaxed.

But Kara didn't stop licking, bringing on another orgasm. 

And then she pulled her mouth back and fingeredfucked a third one from her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lena stuttered out.

"Mhmm" Kara replied, her mouth never coming up from her pussy, where she was currently licking the throbbing hole of its remaining juices. 

"You're well on your way." Lena gasped.

Kara laughed and came up, meeting her mouth with hers, letting Lena lick herself off her lips. She pulled Lena’s legs up and settled between them, driving her long, thick and throbbing cock into her in one hard push. 

Lena was tight and still throbbing from her orgasms, but Kara’s invasion filled her and she found herself moaning again and relaxing to welcome the blonde at her full length. 

Kara wasted no time in finding a rhythm and fucked her hard, occasionally placing tender kisses on her knees. Beneath her, Lena arched her back and threw her head back, mouth open, as she came on her cock. Kara smiled, loving how Lena looked when she was losing herself to her. Her cock was hard and she showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Turning Lena on her side, she gave the brunette a few minutes of gentle fucking, to let her come down and catch her breath. Kara felt herself slipping against the wet, tight walls of her pussy as Lena throbbed around her cock. She gripped Lena’s ass and reveled in how the supple flesh filled her hand and how she could feel the brunette’s juices running down her thighs from her arousal. 

Lena had another long, drawn out, orgasm that Kara held onto her for. 

As she relaxed, Kara rolled her back onto her back and pulled her legs up against her chest, smiling at her. Lena met the blonde’s gaze; her eyes were glazed with lust, her cheeks flush and her lips swollen. She was the epitome of sex in that moment. 

Kara kissed her knee, and braced herself against her legs. With little hesitation, she pulled out and drove her entire length into Lena. Hard. The tip of her cock brushed against her cervix. Lena moaned and arched to meet her thrusts. The raven haired woman’s perfect tits bounced wildly with each thrust. Her mouth fell open in a small "O" as Kara pounded into her. Sweat dripped off the blonde’s forehead onto the valley of her breasts, and their skin sounded together with a smack. 

Lena started to tense up again and her pussy started to gush. Kara felt the fluid coat her dick and balls as Lena came in a constant wave. She felt her balls pull up and her muscles start to tense. If possible, she drove into Lena even harder. Lena pushed her face into a pillow and started to moan loudly. Her pussy squeezed Kara tighter and the blonde’s pleasure burst from the tip of her throbbing cock, coating the inside of her. She fucked Lena until the last strand of cum had been drained from her tight balls, and then she pulled out and lay beside her. 

Lena lay panting and shivering. Kara reached over and threw her arm around her as they both came down from their orgasmic high. 

Reaching over, Lena didn't say anything and just held a hand up. Kara chuckled and reached over, reciprocating her high five. 

They didn't need words, that was their routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a roleplay partner for any of these ships: Supercorp, Daensa, Sansaery, SwanQueen, Preath and Swiftgron. 
> 
> If you're interested, hit me up on @adragonsspawn (Twitter), and we can discuss prompts!


End file.
